Joe Bennett (artist)
}} Benedito José Nascimento (born February 3, 1968), better known as Joe Bennett, is a Brazilian comic book artist. Biography Joe Bennett was born in Belém. In the 1990s he used to publish horror comics for two major Brazilian horror comics magazines: Calafrio and Mestres do Terror. His first major work in comics was for Marvel Comics in 1994. Since then, he has worked on several Marvel titles such as The Amazing Spider-Man, Captain America (vol. 2), Fantastic Four (vol. 3), The Incredible Hulk (vol. 2), Thor, and most recently Captain America and the Falcon. He has also worked for other major publishers such as in Chaos! Comics, CrossGen, Dark Horse, DC Comics and Vertigo. Other credits include Conan the Barbarian, Doc Samson, Elektra (vol. 2), Hawkeye (vol. 3), Nova (vol. 3), X-51: Machine Man, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Birds of Prey, Hawkman (vol. 4), Hawkgirl, The Green Hornet, Mark of Charon and Supreme. In 2005, he signed a three-year contract to work exclusively for DC Comics. Bennett worked with other various artists on the maxiseries 52. Bennett also worked on a number of issues of Checkmate, written by Greg Rucka. He served as a fill-in penciller for the fifth issue of Salvation Run and drew the entire six-issue Terror Titans miniseries written by Sean McKeever. Bennett's work can now be seen in the pages of Teen Titans where he took over the drawing board from fellow Brazilian Eddy Barrows, beginning with issue #71. Bibliography Comics work (interior pencil art) includes: DC *''52'' (full pencils): #1-4, 6, 11, 16, 21, 30, 34, 38, 51; (among other artists): #25 (2006–07) *''All-Flash, one-shot (among other artists) (2007) *Birds of Prey'' #81, 85, 87-88, Secret Files 2003 (2003–06) *''Checkmate, vol. 2, #13-15, 18-20, 23-25 (2007–08) *Deathstroke and the Curse of the Ravager'', miniseries (Flashpoint tie-in), #1-2 (2011) *''Deathstroke'', vol. 2, #1-7 (2011) *''Deathstroke'', vol. 4, #3-5, 12-14, 17-18 (2016) *''Hawkgirl'' #57-58 (2006–07) *''Hawkman, vol. 4, #32, 35-37, 39-41, 43-45 (2004–05) *Infinite Crisis, miniseries, #7 (among other artists) (2006) *Justice League: Generation Lost'' #2, 4, 7, 15, 17 (2010–11) *''Nightwing'' #153; Annual #2 (2007–09) *''Outsiders'' #36 (2011) *''Rann-Thanagar War, miniseries, #5-6 (among other artists) (2005) *Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 2, #14 (2017) *Red Hood/Arsenal'' #12-13 (2016) *''Robin'' #175-176 (2008) *''Sandman Presents: Bast'', miniseries, #2-3 (2003) *''Savage Hawkman, #0, 9-20 (2012) *Teen Titans, vol. 5, #70, 72-75, 77-81, 83 (2009–10) *Terror Titans, miniseries, #1-6 (2008–09) Marvel *Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1, #422-424, 429-431, 434-436 (1997–98) *''Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2, #28, Annual 2001 (2001) *''Brotherhood'' #6 (2001) *''Captain America, vol. 2, #8-12 (1997) *''Captain America & The Falcon #5-7, 9-11 (2004–05) *''Conan'' #8-9 (1996) *''Crew'' #1-7 (2003–04) *''Doc Samson'' #4 (among other artists) (1996) *''Elektra, vol. 2, #9-10, 16-17 (2002–03) *Fantastic Four, vol. 3, #43 (1998) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine, limited series, #5 (among other artists) (2001) *''Generation X'' #26 (1997) *''Hawkeye'' #7-8 (2004) *''Hulk 2099'' #7, 9 (1995) *''Incredible Hulk, vol. 3, #30-32 (2001) *Iron Man'' #331-332 (1996) *''Immortal Hulk'' #1-Ongoing (2018) *''Namor'' #11-12 (2004) *''New Eternals: Apocalypse Now'', one-shot (2000) *''Nightmare, miniseries, #1-4 (1994–95) *Nova The Human Rocket'' #1-4, 6-7 (1999) *''Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 2, #26, Annual 2000 (2000–01) *The Sensational Spider-Man'' #25, 32 (1998) *''Silver Surfer, vol. 2, #139 (1998) *Spider-Man/Punisher: Family Plot'', miniseries, #2 (1996) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' #13-20 (1996–98) *''Thor, vol. 2, #43, 47-48, 50, 53-54, 56-57, 60 (2002–03) *Wolverine'' #110 (1997) *''Wolverine: Days of Future Past'', miniseries, #1-3 (1997) *''X-51'' #1-12 (1999–2000) *''X-Men: Tales from the Age of Apocalypse'', one-shot (1996) Other publishers *''Supreme'' #26-28, 30, 33-39, 41, Annual #1 (Image, 1995–97) *''Renato e a Trasladação'' (2013) References External links * * *Bennett's Art Page Interviews *Comicon.com Interview and biography Category:Living people Category:People from Belém Category:1968 births Category:Brazilian comics artists